Lamhe Pyaar Ke !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Pyaar...EK khubsurat Ehsaas...Dard bhi deta hai aur khushiyan bhi...! Kahin Dosti pyaar mein badalti hai toh kahin Pyaar ka ehsaas hota hai dheere dheere...:D Let's see...hamare CID couples ke saath kya hota hai. Plz read and review. Chapter1- DaReya :D Chapter2-Kavin-OC(KaviSree) Chapter3- AbhiRika
1. DaReya-Will you be my Life

**A/n: Heya Guyss ! I wanted to try something new….so here I am with a series of one-shot stories. It will include all our couples of CID plus some new couples too. I hope you people will like these one-shots too. **

_** /*Chapter 1*/**_

_**/*DaReya – Will you be my Life !*/**_

_**PLOT**_- _Set during Shreya's wedding episodes where Daya goes to meet her._

Daya was at his home thinking about Shreya. He was having a feeling that Shreya is under some pressure. He remembered what she said to him in the hospital…..

"_**Sir….Main aapse kuch kehna chahti hu. Lekin pata nahi kaise kahu? "**_

" _**Main jaanti hu mere decision se aapko dukh hoga lekin mere paas aur koi rasta nahi hai. I am sorry Sir."**_

_**Daya's POV**_- Pata nahi kyun…..mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki Shreya ye sab kuch kisi ke dabav mein aakar kar rahi hai. Ye Shreya ki zindagi ka sawal hai. Agar koi problem hai toh main uski madad karunga. Wo bahut pareshan hai. Mujhe usse baat karni hogi. Puchna hoga usse ki baat kya hai? Main usey yun dukhi nahi dekh sakta.

He decides and then dials Shreya's number which she picks up in two rings.

Daya- Shreya….Kya tum abhi free ho? Kya hum abhi mil sakte hai?

Shreya was surprised at his call and that he wants to meet her.

Shreya- Haan Sir…..Main free hu. Lekin kya baat hai? Koi case hai kya ?

Daya- Nahi Shreya….bas main tumse kuch baat karna chahta hu.

Shreya- Theek hai sir …..Aap ghar pe aa jaiye.

She asks him to come to her home. He agrees and says that he'll be reaching in 30 minutes and disconnected. Shreya was wondering that why Daya wanted to meet her at this time.

_**Shreya's Home, 9:30 pm…..**_

Daya was in the garden and was waiting for Shreya. Shreya came out and found him tensed and worried.

Shreya- Kya baat hai Sir? Aapne abhi milne ke liye kyun bola? Koi problem hai?

Daya(looked at her)- Yahi main tumse puchna chahta hu Shreya. Kya koi problem hai? Kahin ye shaadi tum kisi dabav mein aakar toh nahi kar rahi na ?

Shreya(smiled fakely)- Nahi Sir…..Koi problem nahi hai. Lekin aap ye sab kyun puch rahe hain?

Daya- Kyunki…..Kyunki mujhe aisa lagta hai ki tum humse kuch chupa rahi ho. Dekho Shreya…..Hum ek family ki tarah hi rehte hai na. Tum humse share kar sakti ho apni problems.

Shreya(with a fake smile)- Jaanti hu Sir….Lekin ab aap ye sab kyun jaanna chahte hai? Jo ho raha hai usme mere parents ki khushi shamil hai. Main unhe dukhi nahi kar sakti.

Daya(looked at her)- Aur tumhara kya? Kya tumhe khush nahi rehna?

Shreya- Sir….Maa-papa ki khushi mein hi meri khushi hai. Wo jo kahenge main wohi karungi. Is waqt unki khushi se zyada important aur kuch nahi hai mere liye.

Daya- Main jaanta hu Shreya ki parents apne bachchon ke liye sahi decision lete hai lekin yahan baat shaadi ki hai….tumhari zindagi ki hai. Kya tumhe lagta hai ki tum siddharth ke saath khush reh paogi?

Shreya(turned to the opposite side)- Sir….Mere khush hone se zyada ye maayne rakhta hai ki maa-papa khush honge aur Siddharth bhi.(She turned towards him) Aur please Sir….ab aap is baare mein baat na hi kare toh behtar hai. Main khush hu aur chahti hu ki aap bhi khush rahein.

Daya just looked at her. He knew that she is trying to hide her tears from him. Tears formed in his eyes too.

Daya- Theek hai Shreya…Agar tum khush ho toh main bhi khush hu. Par please koi bhi problem ho toh zarur batana. Main chalta hu.

Shreya nodded and he left from there. From there….he went to his favourite place….Beach. He sat on his usual place , His legs touching the water and in his mind was only one name…_**SHREYA**_. Her words were echoing in his ears….

" _**Sir….Meri khushi se zyada maayne ye rakhta hai ki maa-papa khush honge aur siddharth bhi." **_

"_**Aap ye sab kyun jaanna chahte hai. Maa-papa ki khushi mein hi meri khushi hai."**_

_**Daya's POV: **_Kyun mujhe Shreya ki takleef se takleef ho rahi hai….kyun main uska wo pareshani wala chehra bhula nahi pa raha hu. Kya wo ye shaadi sach mein kisi dabaav mein aake kar rahi hai? Wo khud toh kuch batayegi nahi ….Mujhe hi pata karna hoga…..Haan….Yahi sahi rahega.

He was lost in his thoughts when his phone rang. It was from his informer…Dhenchu. Daya picked up the phone and Dhenchu asked him to meet as he wanted to tell him something. Daya told him that he'll meet him in 30 minutes. So, Daya left from the beach and went to meet Dhenchu at their usual place where they used to meet.

Daya- Haan Dhenchu bol…..itni jaldi mein kyun bulaya ?

Dhechu- Sir….kuch zaruri baat karni thi isliye raat ko bulana pada. Agar subah ka intezaar karta toh derr ho jaati.

Daya- Jaldi bata ….kya baat hai?

Dhenchu- Kal sheher mein ek drug deal hone wali hai. Karodon ki deal hai Sir. Aur ye deal ho rahi hai Panvel ke ek Club mein. Kal shaam wahan ek party hai. Usi party mein hone wali hai ye deal.

Daya- Club ka naam bata?

Dhenchu- The Rainbow club. Sir….aap wo Mangu ke baare mein puch rahe the na wo bhi isi drug deal ka hissa hai aur ye wo aadmi hai jo ye drug deal kar raha hai.

He gave Daya a picture and Daya was shocked to see the picture.

Daya- Ye kiski photo de raha hai Dhenchu? Tujhe koi galatfehmi toh nahi ho gayi?

Dhenchu- Sir…..Dhenchu ko koi galatfehmi nahi hoti. Main sirf sach bolta hu. Lekin aap gussa kyun ho rahe ho?

Daya(sternly)- Kya tumhe pakka yakeen hai ki yahi hai us gang ka leader? Dekh Dhenchu …sach bolna….kisi ki zindagi ka sawal hai.

Dhenchu- Haan Sir….us mangu ne hi mujhe ye photo diya. Wo hi bata raha tha aur maine aapko phone kiya.

Daya- Acha theek hai…..mujhe iske baare mein har information chahiye kal ki date mein samjha….? Kal tak sab kuch pata karke mujhe batana.

Dhenchu- Theek hai Sir…..sab pata karke bataunga.

Daya gave him money and left from there. Now , he was worried.

Daya's POV: Aisa kaise ho sakta hai…..Kahin main kuch zyada toh nahi socha raha hu? Kya mujhe Shreya ko batana chahiye? Nahi ….nahi….usey batana matlab usey pareshan karna…..Mujhe khud hi is problem ka solution dhundhna hoga. Ye Siddharth utna seedha hai nahi jitna dikhta hai….Kahin usne Shreya ko nuksaan pahuchane ki koshish ki toh. Main Shreya ko kuch nahi hone de sakta.

With these thoughts moving in his mind he reached home. He lied on bed but sleep was miles away from his eyes. He looked at the picture given to him by Dhenchu…..It was _**Siddharth's picture.**_

Now , he was more worried for Shreya. He didn't know what to do. He had only one day to find all the things about Siddharth as the day after was Shreya's engagement.

_**Next Morning….. **_

He woke up early , got ready and left for the bureau. He was the first one to reach the bureau. He started his work as he wanted to know every single detail about Siddharth. He searched thru Siddharth's social network profile and also the databases to know more about the gang. After a while , Abhijeet entered the bureau and found him lost in his work.

Abhijeet- Arey Daya…..aaj tum jaldi aa gaye?

Daya- Haan …..bas aise hi. Ek khabri se milne gaya tha toh phir seedhe bureau hi aa gaya .

Abhijeet- Hmm….Toh phir chalo coffee pi kar aate hain.

Meanwhile, Shreya and Purvi entered the bureau.

Shreya- Sir…..coffee peene ke liye aapko kahin jaane ki zarurat nahi hai. Aaj ki coffee meri taraf se.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ye toh aur bhi achchi baat hai. Lekin tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Tumhari sagai hai na….tumhe toh ghar pe hona chahiye tha.

Shreya(Smiled)- Sir…..Jab shaadi ho jayegi tb toh aa nahi paungi toh abhi toh sabke saath rehne dijiye.

Abhijeet smiled and kept his hand on her head. Meanwhile, all others entered and joined them. Daya was disturbed becoz somewhere in his heart he knew that there was something that was urging her to say YES for marriage. And as of now , he knew that Siddharth was the one doing a drug deal….he now wanted to arrest him red-handed. But, he could not share this with anyone…..not even Abhijeet.

He was worried and tensed too as Dhenchu had still not called noticed him and asked….

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya ….tum pareshan kyun ho?

Daya(Smiled fakely)- Kuch nahi Abhijeet….Wo ek khabri ko kuch pata karne ke liye kaha tha bas usi ke phone ka intezaar hai.

Abhijeet- Acha …..koi problem toh nahi hai na?

Daya- Nahi….agar kuch hoga toh tumhe bataunga hi.

Meanwhile, Shreya came to serve them with coffee. Daya looked at her and he could find out that she was not at all happyy. At first he denied taking coffee but on her insistence , he picked up a cup and thanked her with a smile….though it was fake. At the same time , his phone rang. It was from Dhenchu.

Daya_**-" Theek hai…..main 15 minute mein aata hu. Tum wahin par ruko. "**_

" _**Kisi ko shak nahi hona chahiye."**_

He gave some insturctions and turned to Abhijeet.

Daya- Abhijeet….Mujhe abhi mere khabri se milne jaaana hai. Ho sakta hai aane mein derr ho jaaye. Tum dhyan rakhna aur koi zaruri kaam ho toh phone karna.

Abhijeet- Haan….par kisi ko toh leke jao.

Daya- Nahi Abhijeet….Ye kaam mujhe khud hi karna hoga.

With this , he left from the bureau. All others were confused but they stayed silent. Daya went to meet Dhenchu who informed him that the party was in Club Rainbow the next day …i.e, the day of Shreya's engagement. He told him about all other things about Siddharth. He even got to know that Shreya's father had to pay back Siddharth's father some amount. When Daya searched all these things , he was strongly convinced that Siddharth was the culprit. He made some plans with Dhenchu and asked him to meet him at the same place where they used to meet.

_**Next Morning….**_

As there was no pending case , all were busy with their paper works. Shreya , Tarika and Purvi were on leave that day as it was Shreya's engagement. Abhijeet was noticing Daya and he knew that something was bothering him. He moved to him.

Abhijeet – Daya …..kya baat hai …koi pareshani hai? Kal se dekh raha hu tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho?

Daya- Kuch nahi Boss….bas ek bahut zaruri kaam khatam karna hai.

Soon, Daya completed his work and left the bureau. Abhijeet knew that Daya was hiding something from him but didn't ask much. Others left the bureau soon as they had to leave for Shreya's engagement. Abhijeet tried to call Daya but he didn't pick up.

On the other hand….Daya went to _**The Rainbow Club**_. Dhenchu was already there waiting for him.

Daya- Wo aaya kya ?

Dhenchu- Nahi Sir…..Hume andar jaake intezaar karna hoga.

Daya(thinking )- Hmm…lekin mujhe lagta hai ki wo jldi aayega. Chalo andar hi chalte hai.

They moved inside and took their seats and were keeping an eye on all guests coming and going.

Daya- Dhenchu….dhyaan rakhna. Wo haath se nahi nikalna chahiye.

Dhenchu- Haan Sir…..dhyan rakhunga.

After waiting for a while, Daya spotted Siddharth. He was looking as if looking for someone. Soon , he spotted someone and went to him. Daya told Dhenchu to be there and keep an eye if anyone of them goes out and he followed Siddharth. They reached a room at the back of the club. Siddharth and the other person entered the room and closed the door. Daya peeped thru the window and saw them talking. Daya took the chance and entered the room…

Daya- Arey Siddharth Babu…..thodi baat humse bhi karte jao.

Siddharth was shocked to see him there.

Siddharth- Tum…..tum yahan?

Daya(Smiled)- Haan….Jahan Mujrim…..wahan Daya. Aur phir tumhare haath se toh ek zindagi bachani thi.

Siddharth- Zindagi….kya matlab?

Daya- Shreya….! Shreya ki baat kar raha hu. Usey batana hai na ki tum usse pyaar nahi karte nalki sirf uska faayeda utha rahe ho.

Siddharth(laughed sarcastically)- Wo tumhari baaton pe kabhi vishwas nahi karegi. Ab toh hamari shaadi bhi hone wali hai.

Daya- Abhi pata chalega ki shaadi ho rahi hai ya nahi. Chal mere saath.

He pulled Siddharth with him and they headed to Shreya's home.

_**At Shreya's home,…..**_

All were searching for Siddharth. He was not seen anywhere. Shreya's parents were worried.

SM(to Shreya)- Shreya…..tujhe pata hai Siddharth kahan hai?

Shreya- Maa….maine toh siddharth se baat tak nahi ki. Mujhe nhi pata.

SM(worried)- Ye siddharth gaya kahan…..phone bhi nahi utha raha.

Meanwhile , Daya entered holding Siddharth's hand…..

Daya- Auntyji….ye raha siddharth ….ya yun kahu aapka mujrim.

All others were shocked to see Daya wth Siddharth. Shreya moved to him…

Shreya- Daya Sir….ye aap kya kar rahe hain? CHodiye Siddharth ko….

Sidharth- Dekho na Shreya…..bina baat ko pakad liya hai mujhe. I swear maine kuch nahi kiya. Bolo na inhe mujhe chhod de.

Shreya- Daya Sir….ye aap kya kar rahe hai? Siddharth ne kya kiya hai?

Daya- Shreya….Ye siddharth tumse pyaar nahi karta. Sahab ka koi business theek se nahi chala toh Drug dealing kar rahe the.

Siddharth- Nahi Shreya….ye jhuth bol rahe hai. Main tumse pyaar karta hu. Inki mat suno. Plz believe me Shreya.

Meanwhile, Dhenchu handed over some pictures to Shreya. These were SIddharth's picture with some girls plus siddharth threatening her father. Shreya looked at the pictures and then siddharth. He was shocked to see the pictures.

Siddharth – Shreya…mera yakeen karo Shreya…ye sab nakli photos hain. Maine aisa kuch nahi kiya.

Shreya didn't speak a word but slapped him hard. All were shocked at this.

Shreya- Tumse mujhe ye ummeed nahi thi. Tum sirf kuch paison ke liye mere papa ko majboor kar rahe the. Aur main….maine bhi bina kuch jaane tum par vishwas kar liya. Galti thi meri. Aur ab ye drug deal….huhh….sharam aati hai mujhe tumhe apna dost bhi kehte hue. Jao yahan se….kuch nhi sunna mujhe.

And she left out of there. Siddharth tried to talk to her but Daya caught him by his neck.

Daya- Mujhe lagta hai tumhe tumhara jawab mil gaya hai. Ab chalo kuch din jail ki hawa khao. (to Nikhil)- Nikhil …le jao isey.

And then he also left from there without talking to anyone. Others also left except for Abhijeet- Tarika and Rajat-Purvi .

Abhijeet and Rajat were with Shreya's parents while Tarika and Purvi were with Shreya.

Tarika- Shreya…Bhul ja yaar. Thank God ye Siddharth ki sachchai saamne aa gayi. Varna pata nahi kya hota.

Purvi- Haan Shreya…Acha hua Waqt rehte hume sab pata chal gaya.

Shreya- Haan…..lekin maine pata nahi Daya Sir ko kya kya keh diya. Ab unse baat kaise karungi….Aur wo toh mujhse baat bhi nahi karenge.

Meanwhile, Shreya's parents came in her room.

SF- Daya se main baat karunga.

Shreya(looked at him)- Papa …aap ?

SF- Haan beta…..Galti bhi meri hai. Main jaanta tha kit u Daya ko chahti hai…phir bhi us Siddharth se tera rishta kar diya.

SM(came to her)- Haan beta…..maaf kar de apni maa ko. Aur wo siddharth….us par maine kitna bharosa kiya lekin usne toh mere bharose ko hi tod diya. Sach hi kaha tha tere papa ne …..Nahi tha wo tere layak.

Shreya- Maa….jo ho gaya usey bhul jaiye. Shayad yahi hona likha bhi tha.

Tarika- Haan Aunty….ab aap zyada mat sochiye. Aur ye sochiye ki hum Daya se baat kaise karenge.

SF- Daya se main baat karunga. Mujhe ummeed hai ki wo meri baat nahi taalega.(to AbhiRika and RajVi) Ab tum log bhi jao ….kaafi derr ho gayi hai.

They nodded and left from there. They were happy that this Siddharth was now nowhere in their lives.

For the next day….as it was Sunday….Daya was not in touch with anyone. He didn't even talked with Abhijeet.

_**Monday Morning…..**_

All were in bureau and were happy that Shreya's parents were going to talk to Daya. Shreya's parents were there too. Around 9:30 , Daya entered the bureau talking over phone. He was talking to his friend's sister. Her name was also Shreya.

Daya- _**"Shreyaa…Maine kaha na maine koshish karunga ki aa saku."**_

" _**Acha baba….main ACP Sir se baat karunga ki mujhe chutti mil jaaye. Phir aata hu tumhare paas." **_

"_**Acha baba…..abhi ke abhi baat karta hu. Vikram se kehna ki main usey shaam ko confirm karke bataunga.**_

All were happy to see him happy. Just then, he noticed all of them looking at him.

" Acha Shreya…..abhi mujhe kaam hai….main rakhta hu. Shaam ko tujhe fir se call karunga."

He hung up and turned to the others.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Kisse baat kar rahe the Daya?

Daya- Vikram ki behen se…..Shreya ki shaadi hai next week. Zidd kar rahi hai aane ke liye.

Meanwhile, he noticed Shreya's parents.

Daya(to Abhijeet)- Boss…..Shreya ke parents yahan kya kar rahe hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tumse baat karna chahte hai.

Daya(Surprised)- Mujhse baat?

Shreya's father stepped forward.

SF- Haan beta…..Hum tumhe shukriya kehne aaye the. Tumne jo kuch bhi hamare liye kiya uske liye hum hamesha tumhare aabhari rahenge.

Daya(Smiled)- Uncle ….aap aisa mat kahiye. Jo kuch bhi maine kiya wo mera farz tha. Main jaanta tha Shreya kuch chupa rahi hai. Shayad wo kuch batana bhi chahti thi lekin nahi bata paayi.

SM- Usne tumhe kuch nahi bataya iski wajah bhi main hu beta. Meri wajah se hi wo ye shaadi kar rahi thi. Aur main apni khushi ke liye apni beti ki khushiyan cheenne chali thi. Uski khushi toh tumse hai. Bahut pyaar karti hai tumse.

SF- Haan Daya….Maine hi toh usey tumhare baare mein bataya tha. Main jaanta tha ki wo tumse bahut pyaar karti hai lekin phir bhi kuch nahi kar paaya. Lekin ab main apni beti ko aur dukhi nahi dekh sakta…..Uski khushi tumse hai. Isliye hum chahte hai ki tum Shreya ko apna lo. Main jaanta hu tum bhi Shreya se utna hi pyaar karte ho jitna wo tumse.

Daya was just looking at them.

Daya- Uncle….Maine toh kabhi kuch nahi kaha. Haan….Shayad pyaar karne laga tha usse tabhi uski pareshani se pareshan ho gaya tha. Galti toh meri bhi hai. Agar pehle keh deta toh Shreya ko itna kuch sehna nahi padta.

Meanwhile, Shreya entered the bureau and was surprised to see her parents there.

Shreya- Maa-papa ….aap log yahan?

SF- Haan…..Hum yahan usi kaam ke liye aaye hain jo tum chahti ho.

Shreya- Matlab?

Daya- Matlab ye Shreya ki ab wo sab kuch hoga jo tum chahti ho. And I promise ki ab tumhari zindagi mein sirf khushiyan hongi.

Shreya was surprised to see him like that. She was more surprised seeing him going on knees. She was just staring at him.

Daya- Shreya….Main jaanta hu bahut derr kar di maine. Lekin main ye soch kar baitha tha ki mujhe ab kisi se bhi pyaar nahi ho sakta. Lekin Shreya , tumne mujhe phir se pyaar karna sikha diya. Tumhari har takleef se mujhe bhi takleef hoti hai. Aur main jaanta hu bahut dard diya na maine tumhe…..lekin ab aisa nahi hoga. Ab sirf khushiyan hi khushiyan hongi. I love you Shreya….Bahut pyaar karta hu tumse. Kya tum meri adhoori zindagi ko poora karogi? Kya tum apni zindagi ke kuch pal mere naam karogi?

Shreya was over whelmed with joy. Happy tears made way out of her eyes. She was unable to speak a word.

Shreya- Meri zindagi ki kuch pal nahi meri puri zindagi aapke naam hai kyunki mere dil mein sirf aapka naam hai. Thank you for everything.

Daya smiled and rubbed her tears….

Daya- Ab in aankhon mein kabhi aansu nhi aane chahiye.

Shreya nodded with a smile. All others were happy to see them unite. Shreya's parents were happy to see them together. They blessed them and then went to ACP Sir to fix the date of their marriage. A happy smile was playing on Shreya's lips and Daya was happy to see her happy. She looked at him and moved towards him and whicspered a THANK YOU.

**A/n: Finally…it ends….:D **

**I hope you people will like this attempt of mine. Do lemme know in the reviews. **

**Don't know which couple will be the next. But I promise you'll enjoy the new fics too. **

**Till then….read and review ! **

**Take care :D**


	2. KeviSree- Will you be mine

**A/n: Hii Guyss! I am here again with a new couple this time. Written on a friend's special request….Hope she likes and you all too. **

**Revolves around Senior Inspector Kavin but he is not paired with any CID girl. **

**Characters-Senior Inspector Kavin , Inspector Ruhana and DrSubhashree Saha(Forensic Expert) and the whole CID team. **

**Hope you people will like this one too.**

_**/*Chapter-2*/**_

_**/*KeviSree- Will you be mine*/**_

It was a casual day in the bureau. All the officers were busy with their paper works. Abhijeet and Daya were checking some files while others including Ruhana were busy with their files. All were chatting and laughing while completing their works. But, there was a person who was sitting at his desk and was looking in the file in his hand. It seemed that he was busy reading the file but actually he was blankly staring at it.

Others were talking about the previous day's case where DrSree was kidnapped but was saved timely by Kavin.

Daya- Yaar Abhijeet , acha hua ki kal hum time se wahan pahuch gaye the varna bomb blast toh hone hi wala tha.

Abhijeet- Haan Yaar…Subhasree ko bachane mein is baar sirf Kavin ka haath hai.

Daya- Ab wo kaisi hai?

Abhijeet- Ab wo theek hai. Aur tarika ne usko ghar pe rehne ko kaha toh wo nahi maani. Aayi hai lab mein.

While all were talking about DrSree ,Kavin seemed disturbed and worried. Ruhana noticed him and turned to Dushyant who was standing beside her…..

Ruhana- Dushyant Sir…!

Dushyant- Haan Ruhi bolo….Kya hua?

Ruhana- Mujhe kuch nahi hua Sir…..Kavin Sir ko kuch hua hai….Itne pareshan kyun hai? Roz toh sabki taang kheechte hai specially aapki aur Ishu Dii ki. Aaj kya hua unhe?

Dushyant(looked at his buddy)- Haan Roo….ye toh mujhe bhi nahi pata ki hua kya hai. Kuch bata hi nahi raha.

Rajat(barged in)- Kuch nahi….janab ko pyaar hua hai.

Ruhana(looked at Rajat)- Pyaar…..ye aap kya keh rahe ho Sir?

Rajat( Patted her head)- Ruhi….sach keh raha hu. Tumne nahi dekha lab mein jaate hi janab sabse pehle DrSree ko dhundhte hai. Aur kal kaise pareshan ho gaya tha. Aise hi main bhi pareshan ho gaya tha jab Purvi kidnap hui thi. Wo toh Daya sir aur abhijeet sir ne time pe bacha liya usey.

Dushyant- Haan Rajat…..shayad tum theek keh rahe ho. Lekin hum apne shak ko yakeen mein kaise badlein?

Rajat- Kuch na kuch toh karna padega.

Meanwhile, Ruhana's phone rang. She was surprised to see the number but then picked it up.

Ruhana- Haan Sree bolo….Tum theek toh ho na?

Kavin came out of his trance on hearing Sree's name from Ruhana. And he looked at her as if he wanted to ask that how Sree was.

Ruhana_**- "Abhi milna hai ? Kyun….sab theek toh hai?"**_

"_**Par abhi kyun milna hai? Koi problem?"**_

"_**Okay fine….Main Daya Sir se puch ke aati hu. I'll be there in 5 minutes."**_

Kavin was looking at her. Even he became worried after listening her talks and he knew that Sree was worried for something….Maybe for the previous day.

***Flashback Starts***

Sree was kidnapped. Everyone was worried so much as why and for what reason Sree was kidnapped. The most worried person was Kavin.

They traced Sree's mobile phone and got to know that she was in some area of Panvel where there were some empty bungalows. Their condition was as if no one had come there for years. There were 5 bungalows. When CID team reached there….

Daya- Abhijeet….aisa lagta hai yahan saalon se koi nahi aaya. Phir koi Sree ko yahan kyun laaya hoga.

Kavin(worried)- Haan sir…aur ye saare ghar ek jaise hai ….hum kaise pata lagayenge ki Doctor Sree ko usne kahan rakha hai ?

Daya- Kavin…..humee saare ghar check karne honge.

Abhijeet- Haan….Kavin tum is taraf se check karo(pointing to his right) aur hum dusri taraf se check karo.

Soon….all others dispersed and started searching. All were worried and calling her by her name. They searched 4 bungalows but they didn't find any trace of her.

Kavin- Sir….yahan par toh Subhasree nahi hai. Aakhir us khooni ne usey rakha kahan pe hai? AUr wo humse chahta kya hai?

Abhijeet- Kavin…..ye zarur koi dushman hai hamara. Koi aisa jise forensic ke clues ki wajah se saza mili hogi.

Daya- Haan….Aur aise log sab par nazar rakhte hai. Jo bhi hai usne pata kar liya hoga ki Sree yahan par nayi hai aur wo Mumbai ke baare mein zyada kuch nahi jaanti. Par usey ye nahi pata ki humse wo nahi bach payega.

Kavin(clenched his fists in anger)- Ek baar wo mere haath lag jaaye Sir….aisi haalat karunga na kidnap kya kisi ki taraf dekhne se pehle bhi 10 baar sochega.

Daya and Abhijeet smiled at his reaction. They knew that he has feelings for Sree.

Daya(squeezed his shoulder)- Chinta mat karo Kavin…Sree theek hogi. Chalo ye aakhiri ghar bhi check kar lete hai.

Soon, they moved inside and started searching. Daya and Abhijeet were checking the rooms while Shreya was in kitchen. Others were checking in the living room. Meanwhile, Ruhana once again traced Sree's number and she found that it was showing in the same house.

Ruhana- Sir !

Kavin- Haan Ruhi…kya hua ?

Ruhana- Sir….Sree ki location isi ghar mein kahin hai. Usey yahin kahin rakha gaya hai.

Meanwhile, Daya , Abhijeet and Shreya joined them.

Daya- Kya hua Roo?

Ruhana- Sir….Sree isi ghar mein hai. Ye dekhiye….(she showed them her tab which was showing the location)

Abhijeet- Sab taraf dekho….yahin kahin hogi. Shreya , Ruhana….tum dono upar dekho.

All nodded and dispersed. They searched upstairs but didn't find Sree. While returning to the living room, Ruhana spotted a door under the stairs. She called her seniors…. Kavin hurried to her….

Kavin- Haa Roo …..kya hua ?

Ruhana- Sir….ye dekhiye ek aur darwaza. Lagta hai yahan par underground mein bhi room hai.

Kavin(looked at the door)- Hmm…ho sakta hai Sree yahin ho. Main darwaza kholta hu.

Kavin opened the lock and they hurried inside. They found Sree but also there was a bomb surrounding her. Kavin was worried seeing her in that condition and more worried seeing the bomb.

Ruhana was about to run towards Sree but Kavin stopped her.

Kavin- Roo…nahi. Bomb diffuse karna hoga. Tum yahin ruko. Main dekhta hu.

Only 5 minutes were left for the bomb to explode. Both Kavin and Ruhana were growing panic. Meanwhile, Roo called Daya , Abhijeet and Shreya.

Kavin- Sir sirf 3 minute hai hamare paas. Kaise hoga?

Daya- Shant ho jao Kavin…kuch nahi hoga. Pehle is bomb ko diffuse karo.

They tried to diffuse but they didn't get how to diffuse.

Daya- Kavin ye bomb nikalo….sirf 1 minute hai.

Kavin took out the bomb and Daya hurried out with it and threw the bomb away. Meanwhile , Kavin tried to wake up Sree.

Kavin- Roo….paani lao.

Abhijeet and Shreya moved out while Ruhana got water . Kavin sprinkled water on her face to make her conscious. She opened her eyes and looked got afraid as there was dark around her. She immediately hugged him hiding her face in his shoulder. He caressed her hair in order to calm her down.

Kavin- Sree….sab theek hai. Ab us kidnapper ko koi nai bacha sakta. Tum surakshit ho.

Sree didn't say anything and still remained in hug.

Kavin- Sree….chalo yahan se. Tumhe chot bhi lagi hai.

Meanwhile, Daya and Abhijeet caught the kidnapper and all was well. Sree tried to walk but due to weakness , she fell unconscious. He hold her in his arms and moved out of the room.

Ruhana- Kya hua Sir….Sree theek toh hai?

Kavin- Haan theek hai…lekin thodi chot lagi hai aur behosh ho gayi hai.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Kavin ….tum Sree ko leke hospital jao. Hum bureau jaate hai.

Kavin- Okay Sir…!

So Kavin took Sree to the hospital while others moved to the bureau.

***Flashback ends***

Kavin came out of his trance when Ruhana called him.

Ruhana- Kavin Sir !

Kavin- Haan…haan Roo bolo !

RUhana- Sir ….mera wallet dijiye na.

There was a wallet kept on his desk. Kavin smiled and gave her the wallet. She walked towards the door when Kavin called her again.

Kavin- Ruhana…..Doctor Sree se milne ja rahi ho ?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan Sir…..Sree pareshan hai toh bulaya usne.

Kavin-Roo….mera ek kaam karogi? Ye slip tum Sree ko de dena.

He gave her a slip.

Ruhana- Okay Sir…!

With this she left to meet her friend.

_**Cafeteria….**_

Sree was sitting on their usual place when Ruhana hurried to her….

Ruhana- Sree….kya hua yaar? Pareshan kyun ho ?

Sree- Roo….Mujhe tumse ek baat karni hai.

Ruhana- Kya hua…..kya baat karni hai? Tum kal ki baat se pareshan ho?

Sree- Haan Roo…..Mujhe nahi pata kyun lekin kal se Kavin Sir kal se kayi baar call kar chuke hai. Main nahi jaanti kyun lekin mere pehle din se wo hamesha meri tareef karte aaye hai. Aur pichle 2 din se bahut zyada pareshan the. Maine Tarika dii aur Abhi Sir ki baatein suni thi toh mujhe pata chala ki wok al sabse zyada pareshan the. Kya ye sach hai ?

Roo- Haan….Sach toh hai. Abhi bhi Sir pareshan the. Pata nahi kya hua unhe. Par itna zarur hai ki unhe aur kisi ki ho na ho tumhari chinta zarur hai.

Sree smiled and blushed at the same time.

Roo(smiled)- Ahaan….koi sharma raha hai. Kya hua? Kya unhone kuch kaha ?

Sree- Nahi yaar….par haan ab mujhe unki baatein achchi lagti hai.

Roo(naughtily)- Hmm….aur unke tareef karte hi kisi ke chehre pe badi si smile aa jaati hai….hai na?

Sree(shy smile)- Roo….

Roo- Haha…..dikh raha hai tumhare chehre par ki acha lagta hai ya nahi. Waise ….Kavin Sir hai toh bade cute. …..aur ache bhi.

Sree- Haan wo toh hai. Acha …waise tum mera ek kaam karogi?

Roo- Kya kaam?

Sree- Ye envelop tum Kavin ko de dogi?

Roo(surprised)- Kavin Sir se Kavin….hmm…kuch toh baat hai. (she smiled naughtily)

Sree- Roo….stop teasing….tum bas ye envelop kavin ko de dena.

Roo- Kya hai isme?

Sree- Tumhare liye nahi Kavin ke liye hai. Plz de dena.

Roo(chuckled)- Okay okay….ye envelop tumhare Kavin Sir tak ppahuch jayega. Par haan….waise shayad kavin sir ne bhi kuch diya tha.

Sree(keemly looking at her)- Kya ?

Roo(Smiled)- Ohho…badi jaldi hai. Koi baat nahi …ye lo.

She handed her a slip.

Roo- Par Sree…mujhe zarur batana ki isme likha kya kavin sir ne. (she laughed)

Sree shyly smiled and nodded.

Sree- Thanks Roo…

Roo- Oye…thanks kisko bola? Doston ko koi thanks bolta hai kya?

Sree(smiled)- Okay baba nahi bolti.

Just then, Sree received Tarika's message and she hurried to lab while Ruhana went to the bureau. As soon as she moved in, Kavin hurried to her.

Kavin- Roo…Sree theek toh hai na?Koi problem toh nahi hai na ? Tumne usey wo slip di ?

Ruhana smiled at his eagerness. Meanwhile , Dushyant spotted the envelop in her hand. He came to them.

Dushyant- Ruhi….ye envelop kya hai? Jab tum gayi thi tab toh ye nahi tha tumhare paas.

Ruhana- Sir….mujhe na Kavin Sir aur Sree ne postman bana diya hai…..nahi nahi….postwoman bana diya hai.

Kavin- Roo…maine kya kiya yaar?

Ruhana(smiled)- Arey Sir…pehle aap slip dete ho aur wo Doctor Sree….usne ye envelop diya . Ab isme letter k alawa kuch nahi ho sakta.

Dushyant- Ohho….Envelop…envelop mein letter….matlab Love letter. Waah bhai!

Kavin(shy smile)- Dushyant….kuch zyada nahi bol raha tu.

Dushyant(Smiled)- Le bhai…chup ho gaya main. (to Ruhana)- Roo…isko envelop do aur tum chalo mere saath.

Ruhana(smiled)- Okay Sir !

She handed the envelop to Kavin and moved in with Dushyant. They noticed Kavin from a distance. He opened the envelop and found a letter. A smile formed on his lips while reading.

Dushyant- Hmm….ab toh pakka ho gaya….Daal mein kuch kaala hai.

Ruhana- Sir….jaldi kuch karna padega varna puri daal kaali ho jayegi kyunki aag toh dono taraf barabar hai. Dono ko ek dusre ki chinta hai.

Dushyant- Hmm…lekin ab hum kya karein? In dono ko ehsaas dilana zaruri hai.

Meanwhile, Abhijeet came to them….

Abhijeet- Kya ho raha hai yahan?

Dushyant- Wo dekhiye Sir ….(he pointed to Kavin)

Abhijeet- isey kya ho gaya ? Aise muskara kyun raha hai ?

Dushyant- Doctor Sree ne khat jo likha hai .

Abhijeet- Sree ka khat?

Ruhana(giggled)- Haan Sir…..Kavin Sir toh pehle se hi Sree ko pasand karne lage the lekin lagta hai ab Sree ko bhi ache lagne lage. Kuch toh karna hoga.

Abhijeet- Kya karna hai?

Ruhana- Sir…Kavin sir aur Sree ko milvana hai taaki dono baat kar sake. Aise oth nahi bolne wale dono. Aur mere paas ek idea bhi hai.

Dushyant- Kaisa idea.? Jaldi bolo.

Ruhana- Sir…..aaj main aur Shreya dii market jaane wale the. Toh ab main aur Sree jayenge us restaurant mein jahan main Sree se kahungi ki mujhe kisi se milna hai aur aap bhi Kavin sir ko leke wahin aa jaiyega. Ye dono ek dusre ko dekhenge toh shyad baat karein aur dil ki baat bhi kar lein.

Dushyant(smiled)- Good idea! Dono ko akele chhod dena taaki wo baat karein…..waah !

Abhijeet- Hmm…chalo Dushyant tum baat karo Kavin se. Ab koi kaam hai nahi…toh hum apna _**Mission KeviSree**_ shuru kar sakte hai.

Ruhana(smiled)- Kya naam diya hai Sir...KeviSree…:D Chaliye hum shuru karte hai.

Meanwhile, Tarika and Sree also came in the bureau. Ruhana went to her and said….

Ruhana- Sree…acha hua tum yahin aa gayi. Kya tum mere saath chalogi? Mujhe ek dost se milna hai aur Daya Sir mujhe akele nahi jaane denge. Plz.

Sree looked at Tarika who nodded as Yes.

Sree- Theek hai Roo.

She replied looking for someone . A naughty smile crept on every face in the bureau. Ruhana smiled and hold her hand and took her outside.

Ruhana- Chal na Sree…late ho raha hai.

The girls headed out. Kavin was looking at them and smile was playing on his lips. Dushyant moved to him….

Dushyant- Kavin…..chal na yaar….mujhe ek gift lena hai.

Kavin- Gift ….ksike liye?

Dushyant- Ek dost ke liye.

Kavin- Toh Ishita ko le ja na. Ab wahi teri madad karegi.

Dushyant- Kavin….kaunsi duniya mein hai tu? Ishu 1 week ki chutti par hai. Aur ab tu chal na yaar.

He hold his hand and dragged him out with him. First they went to purchase a gift and then went to the restaurant.

Kavin- O bhai….hum yahan kyun aaye hai?

Dushyant- Mujhe bhook lagi hai. Ab tu chal.

Soon , they entered and Dushyant saw Ruhana and Sree sitting there. He chose a seat opposite them. Ruhana and Sree were engaged in talking. Dushyant called Ruhana and she moved out to attend the call. Meanwhile, Dushyant to moved out to attend a call. Both Sree and Kavin were sitting waiting for Roo and Dushyant when Kavin noticed her.

"_**Doctor Sree yahan? "**_

"_**Acha mauka hai baat karne ka. Aaj keh hi deta hu"**_

"_**Par…par wo kya sochegi? Kahin galat na samajh le. Nahi …nahi…..varna letter nahi bhejti."**_

"_**Mujhe baat karni hi hogi." **_

He thought and moved towards her and called her.

Kavin- Doctor Sree…aap yahan ?

Sree(surprised)- Kavin…Kavin Sir…aap yahan ?

Kavin(cute smile)- Kavin…kavin hi kahiye. Aapse apna naam sununga toh acha lagega.

Sree smiled and blushed at the same time.

Sree- Lekin aap yahan kaise?

Kavin- Wo apne dost ke saath aaya tha. Wo toh phone attend akrne chala gaya.

Sree- Ohh….Main Ruhana ke saath aayi thi. Pata nahi kahan reh gayi wo.

Kavin(clears her throat)- Doctor Sree….aapse kuch kehna tha.

Sree(Smiled)-Waise agar aap Sree kahenge toh acha lagega. Aap kya kehna chahte hai?

Ruhana and Dushyant were watching them and smiling….

Dushyant- Ohho….ek dusre se bas apna naam sunna chahte hai dono.

Ruhana- Haan…kitne sweetlag rahe hai na dono?

Dushyant- Haan…so toh hai .

They again looked at KeviSree…..

Kavin- Sree….aapne mujhe kuch zyada hi credit nhi de diya? Maine toh sirf apna farz nibhaya hai.

Sree- Jaanti hu lekin ye bhi jaanti hu ki aap kitne pareshan the. Aur aapki slip mein bhi yahi tha ki main kaisi hu and all .

Kavin(smiled)- Haan Sree….pareshan toh ho gaya tha main aapke liye. Main khud nahi jaanta kyun? Lekin jab tak aap hume mil nahi gayi tab tak shanti se nahi baith paaya. Bahut socha ki aisa kyun hua par kuch samajh nahi paaya.

Sree was just staring at him.

Kavin- Kya sochne lagi aap?

Sree(Smiled)- Umm…kuch nahi…bas pehle aur kisi ko mere liye itna pareshan nahi dekha isliye. Thank you for caring for me.

Kavin(smiled)- Main khud bhi nahi jaanta ki maine aisa kyun kiya….Par do you believe in Love?

Sree- Love? Umm…haan…I believe in love. I believe that when you have someone to hold your hand in all walks of life then life becomes easier. Koi aisa jo har haal mein aapka saath de …..chahe kuch bhi situation ho toh life easy hogi na .

Kavin was staring at her. His stare made her blush.

Sree- Kya dekh rahe hai aap ?

Kavin- Doctor Sree…..Kuch puchna tha aapse. Ummeed karta hu aap bura nahi maanengi.

Sree- Kahiye!

Kavin hold her hand on the table and slightly squeezed it.

Kavin – _**Main nahi jaanta tumhe kya lagta hai…shayad meri tareef ko tum flirt samajh leti hogi. Par haan dosti toh hamari 6 mahine purani hai lekin tum meri life mein kya maayne rakhti ho ye kal samajh aaya mujhe. Aaj tumne jo letter diya usse bhi mujhe laga ki tumhe bhi meri fikar hai. Haan tum gayab hui thi toh main pareshan tha par end mein mujhe yahi realize hua ki tum mere liye khaas ho.**_

Sree stared at him wide-eyed. She was happy in her heart to know his feelings. He continued…

Kavin- _**Haan Sree…sach mein kal ye ehsaas hua ki shayad main tumse pyaar karne laga hu. Yun tumhare liye pareshan hona., Lab mein tumhe dhundhna…tumhare saath bitaye pal….sab kuch mere liye khaas hai. Isliye main tumse kuch puchna chahta hu. Shayad isey hi pyaar kehte hai.**_

He hold her hands and looked at her. She smiled at him with teary eyes.

_**Sree….Main nahi jaanta ki main waise hu jaise aap chahti hai ya nahi par ye zarur hai ki main har haal mein aapka saath dunga. CHahe koi bhi situation ho. **_

Sree(looked at him)- Aap usse zyada ache hai jaisa main sochti thi. Aapki har baat mujhe achi lagti hai.

Kavin (smiled)- _**Sree…..Main zyada derr nahi karna chahta. Kya aap meri zindagi ka hissa bankar usey pura karengi?**_

_**"I love you Sree….aur is baar main kuch khona nahi chahta."**_

Sree- Aur is baar aap kuch nahi khoyenge. I love you too !

Kavin smiled and hugged her tight. She was a bit hesitant but still liked being in his arms. At the same time, Dushyant and Ruhana came out clapping where others joined them. KeviSree separated and blushing.

Ruhana(laughed)- Lo ji….ban gayi ek aur Jodi hamari CID mein.

Sree(surprised)- ROo….tum yahan ho ? Kahan thi ab tak?

Ruhana(giggled)- Sorry Sree…karna pada. Varna yahan jo kuch bhi hua usme saalon lag jaate.

Dushyant- Haan…aur ye saara plan Roo ka tha. So , both of you must thank her.

Sree- Roo…tune yunhi ye sab kiya ?

Ruhana- Haan…..Afterall mujhe ek aur jiju chahiye the na isliye.

Kavin- Jiju?

Ruhana- Haan Sir…ab Sree meri dost hai aur aap uske fiancé…toh hue na aap mere jiju.

Ruhana giggled while Kavin patted her cheek.

Kavin- Hmm…waise tum ho sugary sweet saaliji..

Ruhana- Wo toh hu…..ab mere itne saare sweet se jiju's hai toh main kya karu.

All laughed at her statement.

Tarika(looking at Sree)- Wiase I guess humko chalna chahiye…..

Ruhana- Haan Dii…chaliye.

She turned to KeviSree….

Ruhana- Aap dono enjoy kijiye…..hum chalte hai. Byeee…!

Dushyant- Haan ….Aaram se enjoy karo. Par haan Kavin…sree ko time se ghar chhod dena.(and he laughed)

Kavin and Sree were just smiling. All others left while Kavin turned to Sree.

Kavin- So..kya karein hum?

Sree(smiled)- Umm…Long drive pe chalein? Ice-cream khana baaki hai.

Kavin(smiled)- Okay ma'am…..Banda aapki service mein haazir hai :D

Sree smiled and they walked off to his car and they drove off setting in with a new start of their life where they both were together forever.

**A/n: Sreeee…..how was this…? I hope tumhe acha lagega. Written only for you :D**

**I hope it will make you smile :D**

**Other readers …do read and review :D **

**Take care :D **


	3. AbhiRika- My Gift of Life

** /Chapter-3\**

** /* ABHIRIKA- MY GIFT OF LIFE*\**

**A/N: Hiii AbhiRika lovers! Here I am with a one-shot on our very own AbhiRika. This is specially for Abhisrk-ian…..hope you like it. **

It was a Sunday Morning. She was sleeping with a smile on her face. Curly hair were falling on her face. She woke up when her phone rang. She looked at the ID and smiled. It was him…..Her Abhijeet. She immediately picked the phone. Before she could speak, she heard him saying….

Abhijeet- Good Morning Beautiful !

Tarika(Smiled)- Good Morning…..Aaj subah subah?

Abhijeet- Haan…..Kuch kaam tha. Tum free ho?

Tarika- Haan free hu…..Kya hua?

Abhijeet- Acha theek hai toh 1 ghante mein ready ho jaana. Main aa raha hu. Kahin jaana hai hume.

Tarika(surprised)-Par kahan jaana hai? Aur tum kuch bhul nahi rahe?

Abhijeet- Nahi…..kuch nahi bhula main...aap bas ready rahiye. Main rakhta hu.

And he disconnected.

_**Tarika's POV**_-Abhijeet ne mujhe wish nahi kiya…wo mera birthday bhul gaya. Aisa toh kabhi nahi hua. Huhh…..aise kaise kar sakta hai wo. Khair ready ho jaati hu.

She went to the washroom and got fresh. She opened the wardrobe and took out a black saree. She smiled taking the saree in hand.

_***Flashback Starts***_

It was a day off and Tarika , Shreya and Purvi went for shopping. They went to look for some sarees when Tarika noticed this black coloured saree. She called Shreya and Purvi…..

Tarika- Shreya , Purvi !

Purvi- haan Tarika bolo.

Tarika- Wo dekh na Purvi…..black colour ki saree.

Purvi- Arey haan….its so beautiful. Tu le rahi hai ?

Tarika- Haan Soch rahi hu. (to Shreya)- Shreya…..dekh na.

Shreya- Haan Tarika….achi hai.

They asked the shopkeeper about the saree but till then someone else had purchased it.

Salesman- Sorry mam….ye saree bik chuki hai.

Tarika(becme sad)- Ohh…acha iska koi aur piece hai?

Salesman- No mam. Ye last piece tha.

Tarika- ohh….okay.

Shreya- Tarika….next time lelena….abhi kuch aur kharid le.

Tarika- Haan….yahi karna padega.

They did their shopping and came back home. Tarika was a bit sad.

Purvi- Tarika…..tu ab bhi udaas hai?

Tarika- Haan Yar…..itni sundar saree thi wo.

Purvi- Ohho….next time le lena.

Tarika- hmm.

Shreya—Chal hum chalte hai. Bye take care!

Tarika- Bye!

Shreya and Purvi left for their home. Tarika changed and sat with coffee in hand. At the same time , the doorbell rang. She checked the time …..

Tarika- is waqt kaun hoga?

She opened the door and was surprised to find him.

Tarika- Tum….is waqt?

Abhijeet- Haan….kyun nahi aa sakta?

Tarika- Aao na…..tum is waqt?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan ….wo tumhe kuch dena tha.

Tarika- kya?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ek cup coffee milegi?

Tarika(Smiled)- Arey haan….tum baitho main aati hu.

She went into the kitchen and he followed her.

Tarika- Abhijeet….tum pareshan ho?

Abhijeet- Nahi tarika…wo bas tumhare haath ki coffee peene ka mann kiya toh aa gaya.

Tarika(smiled)- Acha…theek hai. Bas10 minute lagenge.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Hmm….waise maine tumhe disturb toh nahi kiya na ?

Tarika- Nahi Abhijeet….tum mujhe kabhi disturb nahi karte. Waise ye lo tumhari coffee.

She handed him a cup.

He took the cup and moved into the living room. Tarika came back with her cup of coffee. They sat talking about their day. When they finished with their coffee….

Abhijeet- Sach mein tarika….tumhare haath ki coffee lajawab hoti hai.

Tarika(Smiled and blushed)- Hmm…..Khaas insaan ke liye khaas cheez hi banayi jaati hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Acha…..ye lo….jo main dene aaya tha.

He handed her a packet.

Tarika- ye kya hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Tumhare liye tohfa hai. Khol ke dekho.

She opened the box and was surprised to find the same saree. She looked at him….

Tarika- Abhi….ye saree toh….(she stopped)

ABhijeet- Haan…ye saree bik chuki thi. Par ye maine kharid li thi. Aaj us mall mein main bhi tha. Ek dost se milne gaya tha. Tumhe dekha tha is saree ko dekhte hue. Aur tumhe black color pasand bhi hai. Tum mujhe dekhti uske pehle maine kharid li thi.

She was overwhelmed with joy that she hugged him tight and uttered "THANK YOU"

_***Flashback ends***_

She smiled widely as she remembered the incident.

_**Tarika's POV**_- Aaj sahi mauka hai is saree ko pehanne ka. Abhi ko toh yaad bhi nahi hogi. Wo bhi surprised ho jayega. Shayad usey kuch yaad aa jaaye.

She went to get ready. As she got ready, there was a knock at the door. She hurried to open the door as she knew it would be Abhijeet. She opened the door and it was Abhijeet.

Abhijeet looked at her and was mesmerized to see her. She was looking gorgeous in that black saree. She blushed as she noticed his stare at her. She called him…..

Tarika- Abhijeet!

She called him twice and then he came out of his trance.

Tarika- Kya dekh rahe ho abhijeet…..chalo andar aao.

He entered inside with a bouquet in hand. He gave her the bouquet.

Abhijeet- Ye tumhare liye Tarika!

She expected him to wish her but he didn't. Abhijeet smiled as he noticed her sadness.

Abhiijeet- Tarika….tum ready ho toh hum chale?

Tarika- haan…..main ready hu. Bs 5 minute aur.

Abhijeet- Okay….jaldi karo.

She went into the room thinking…

_**Tarika's POV**_- Usne toh ye saree bhi notice nahi ki. Wo kaise bhul sakta hai. I hope usey yaad aa jaaye.

Outside….._**Abhi's POV: **_

Mujhe pata hai tum kya soch rahi ho …..Par main kuch nahi bhula and I promise …..aaaj ka birthday tumhari life ka best birthday hoga.

She came out after 5 minutes….He moved closer to her and whispered….

Abhijeet- Waise aaj tum bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho is saree mein.

Tarika(smiled)- Acha…..tumn dekh badi jaldi notice kiya.

Abhijeet- Cid ka senior inspector hu main…..pehle hi dekh liya tha.

Tarika(blushed)- Acha….waise tum kuch bhul nahi rahe?

Abhijeet- Nahi toh….aaj kuch hai kya?

Tarika(with mock anger)- Rehne do tum…..kuch yaad nahi tumhe. Ye bolo kahan jaana hai?

Abhijeet smiled at her and hold her hand.

Abhijeet- Wo toh pata chal hi jayega. Chalo.

They moved out and tarika locked the door and sat beside him in the car. She was looking outside the window. Abhijeet looked at her….

Abhijeet- Naraz ho ?

Tarika- Nahi toh…..par tum ye batao hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Abhijeet- Wo toh surprise hai. Abhi bta diya toh kya maza.

Abhijeet kept driving. Soon, tarika noticed that they were moving towards the outskirts of the city.

Tarika(Surprised)- Abhijeet…..hum kahan ja rahe hai…ye toh Mumbai ….(but ws cut by Abhijeet)

Abhijeet- Tarika….ye rasta tumhare favourite resort ki taraf jaata hai na. Hum wahin ja rahe hai.

Tarika(Surprised)- Lakeview Resort….lekin abhi ?

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Haan…..tumhare liye ek surprise hai. Hum agle ek ghante mein pahuch jayenge.

Tarika smiled and sat back . In an hour , they reached the resort. As they entered inside, the manager approached….

Manager- Are you Mr and Mrs. Abhijeet Srivastav?

Tarika blushed on hearing Srivastav. Abhijeet looked at her and turned to the manager.

Abhijeet- Yes…..I am abhijeet.

The manager handed him a key…..

Manager- Sir…this is your room. But, I was asked to send you both to the hall first.

Abhijeet- Okay…thank you.

Manager- Its our pleasure to have you here. Hope that you have a good time.

Abhijeet smiled and they went towards the hall. As soon as they entered the hall , flowers fall on them and They heard loud voices_**…."Happpy Birthday Tarika"**_

Tarika was surprised to see the whole team there. Even abhijeet was surprised.

Abhijeet- Tum sab yahan?

Daya(smiling)- Tumne kya socha akele tarika ko party doge? Hum log bhi hain.

Tarika- Tum sabne ye surprise plan kiya?

Daya(Smiled)- Nahi Tarika….ye sab abhijeet ka plan tha. Hum toh bas yunhi tumhe wish karne aa gaye.

Shreya- Abhijeet Sir…..chinta mat kijiye…..hum toh ja rahe hai. Aap aaram se tarika ke saath enjoy kariye.

Tarika blushed and Abhijeet smiled.

Daya- Chalo sab log aur tarika….enjoy ur day.

And others left leaving abhirika alone.

Tarika- Ab kya plan hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Chalo Tarika….tum thoda rest kar lo. Phir bataunga.

They went into the room and rested for a while. Tarika drifted into sleep while Abhijeet was still awake.

Around 5:00 pm , Tarika woke up but didn't find Abhijeet in the room. She called for him but he didn't replied. She was about to move out of the door when her phone rang. It was from Abhijeet. She picked it up.

Tarika- Kahan ho tum Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Tarika…tum resort ke terrace pe aao jaldi.

Tarika(worried)- Par hua kya ?

Abhijeet- Tum aao na tarika jaldi plz

Tarika agreed and hurried towards the terrace. As soon as she reached the terrace, she was surprised.

The terrace was decorated like a hall with flash lites all around. There was a table set for two people and light music was played in the background. On the table ,there was a cake kept.

Abhijeet came and tapped her shoulder. Tarika looked at him and then the arrangement.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Pasand nahi aaya?

Tarika(Smiled)- Nahi…ye bohot khubsurat hai. Ye sab tumne kiya?

Abhijeet- Haan….! Tumhara birthday hai toh special arrangements bhi hone chahiye na.

Tarika blushed and hugged him. He hugged her back and smeared her head. He hold her hand and took her to the centre where the cake was kept. She got surprised to see the cake. It was written…

"_**Happy Birthday Mrs. Tarika Srivastav"**_

She looked at the cake and then Abhijeet. He smiled and went on his knees.

"_**Tarika…..yahi wo baat hai jo main tumse kehna chahta hu. Jaanta hu bahut intezar karvaya maine tumhe. Par darta tha…..darr is baat ka tha ki kahin main tumhari dosti bhi na kho du. Lekin mujhe ehsaas hua ki ye darr toh tumhe pa kar hi door ho sakta hai. Isliye aaj main tumse kehna chahta hu….I love you Tarika!"**_

She was surprised to see him like that. Happy tears leaked out of her eyes. She made him stand up and hugged him tight.

"_**Ye sunne ke liye main kab se taras rahi thi Abhijeet…..tumne toh mujhe mere birthday ka best gift diya hai….thank you. I love you too !"**_

He smiled and slipped a ring in her finger and asked…

Abhijeet- Toh tumne mere saath zindagi bitane ka faisla kar liya?

Tarika(looked in his eyes)- Bahut pehle hi kar liya tha faisla…..lekin is rishte ko naam aaj mila hai.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Acha…toh tumhe Mrs Srivastav kehlane se koi problem toh nahi hai na?

Tarika- Nahi...Infact main toh khudko lucky maan rahi hu. Ab tum jo ho meri lyf mein.

ABhijeet- Haan….chalo ab cake cut karo.

She cut the cake and they enjoyed their evening. Tarika was happy as she had got the most precious gift of her life.

**A/n: So, how was this…?**

**Abhisrk-ian- I know trish…..this Abhirika is not as good as you write…..but still a small attempt. Hope you like it.**

**Please read and review! **

**Take care !**


End file.
